Companies that offer communication services often provide both mobile network services and fixed broadband services. For example, it is common for companies that provide cellular phone service to also offer home broadband services.
Typically, mobile telephone service is supported by an evolved packet core (EPC) network. Broadband service is supported by a separate broadband network. Accordingly, a network operator may have two separate networks with which to route data—the EPC network and the broadband network.
Network operators have sought flexibility in routing data across their networks. For example, network operators may be interested in being able to selectively route data across either the EPC or the broadband network. More particularly, network operators may wish to be able to route requests that are received at a wireless access point associated with a broadband service through the EPC network rather than through the broadband network. Existing systems do not support such functionality in many scenarios.